The Bar Girls
by Silvermoonlitrose
Summary: Kagome and the rest of the girls own a bar and are the singersdancers for it but when Naraku takes a real liking to one of them...... better than summary i swear


Mizu/Sydney this is my first Story and i'm very excited about it i can't wait to see what you guys think about it!!

Josh Babe you gotta say that thing.

Sydney i don't wanna.

Josh glares at author

Sydney Moi you never let me do anything!! i don't own Inuyasha however i do own any charaters i throw in here!!!!! Now if you'll excuse me i have evil things to plan Ja!!

Sydney walks off plotting something super evil

Josh oh boy i'd better go stop her! Ja!

He too runs off stage.

The golden wooden shines in the light. the stage stood ready to go full of black speakers mics and intrusments. the colorful lights were being tested and adjusted. The bar was stocked to the fullest everything you could think of ready to go. 3 girls sat at the bar talking to the 2 bartenders. They all wore the same outfit but diferent colors. The raven haired girl wearing a bright blue under the lacy black top. Her jeans tight and slightly dark. her black boots went up to her knees.Her bestfriend with light brown hair had light pink under her lacy top. And the shorter girl with long black hair had yellow underneath. the two behind the bar were smiling brightly and chattering with the others excitedly. The red haired one had orange under her top and her blue haired girl beside her had purple underneath hers. each girl had a chocker in the matching color.The man at the door looked to them and they all smiled and nodded the 3 girls racing backstage. he pulled the doors open and people streamed in. they went to the bar and ordered drinks before taking their seats.A white haired hanyou and a dark haired guy made there way to the bar. The hanyou caught the blue haired girls eye and she squealed excitedly.

"onii-chan!!"

she would've glomped him if she wasn't in the middle of making a drink. she flipped the bottle expertly and poured it in the cup lighting the top before she handed it to the man waiting.

"i see you changed ur hair color again?"

"hai pink was boring."

he chuckled.

"moi u'll never change gaki."

"sakura no Gaki!"

she shouted kicking him in the leg. he winced and his compain chuckled.

"Roku!"

she shouted glomping him. he smirked he would've lowered his hand but this girl was like his little sister. they pulled apart and she smirked at them.

"come to see Kagome nii-chan? and Sango roku-nii-chan?"

they both blushed. Inuyasha coughed.

" we're just here to keep them outta trouble."

"sure keep telling urself that nii-chan but you might wanna take a seat the shows about to start."

"thanks."

they both sat at their table front row of course. the lights died down and the colorful lights hit the stage where 3 girls suddenly stood. Kagome grabbed her mic.

"thanks for coming everyone ur in for a treat tonight."

Sango moved forwards adjusting her mic and handed kagome her guitar. it's shiny blue color shone brightly the black skull on it made it her unqie trade mark. The blue highlights showed well against her raven locks she looked back at Rin. Who looked at the tall inu-youkia and nodded. He smirked at her and nodded back. she blushed and looked to Sango who nodded to Ayame and Sakura who smirked as well. Kagome put the mic back on the stand and stood ready everyone waiting for her cue.

"this songs a remix of our first song girlfriend"

The regulars whistled and clapped showing their approval.

kagome Started playing then leaned forwards still playing.

"little mama and avril lavinge remix!

little mama and avril lavinge remix!

little mama and avril lavinge remix!

little mama and avril laving remix!

hey hey you you i don't like your girlfriend!

no way no way i think you need a new one!

hey hey you you i could be your girlfriend!"

All the girls sang that part and swayed along with the music rocking their hips to the beat. The 3 guys who had their eyes fixed on the girls blushed slightly but glared at the other guys who dared stare at them.

"i could be your girl lil mama be your girlfriend!

hey hey you you i know that you like me

no way no way you know it's not a secret

hey hey you you i want to be your girlfriend!

don't get it twisted lil mama got my paper on that means i'm a paper chaser i chase my paper on and i know we chasin paper that you be chasin on i deliver the lyrics that people focus on hands and a boob and a chopped up song put it in a store and they go cops on everybody know that its no combo ya betta lay low like popo case ya ain't know betta alreadly know i gos in like project so so get it biggie mama b-r-double o-k-lyn drama

hey hey you you i don't like your girlfriend

no way no way i think you need a new one

hey hey you you i could be your girlfriend

i could be your girl lil mama be your girlfriend

hey hey you you i know that ya like me

no way no way i know it's not a secret

hey hey you you i want to be your girlfriend

please ani't party stop all i knows sixteen to pop told ya yall betta act on top been doin this since hop mo pop ahh tell tha brotha can't stop fo all the ans im cracked on roocks fo all the mans that love mah mas style so i gotta go hard der than i did before her style is crossover pee wee curlin lil mama miss stuff is going in so when you see me in the drop top shades in tha summa time blazin you wanna be my boyfriend

hey hey you you i don't like your girlfriend

no way no way i think you need a new one

hey hey you you i coulb be your girlfriend

i could be your girl lil mama be your girlfriend

hey hey you you i know that ya like me

no way no way i know it's not a secret

hey hey you you i want to be your girlfriend

oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger cause i can cause i can do it batter there's no other so whens it gonna sink in she's so stupid what the hell were you thinking

oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger cause i can cause i can do it batter there's no other so whens it gonna sink in she's so stupid what the hell were you thinking

you wave goodbye your girls a bird you by my side make it work you and her sounds so absurd me and you go betta ya heard?  
ya ain't hear any dumb girls laugh in the back that's cause i speak on crack on tha track i'm a keep it real boy i'm trying to mack let me know if you down with that me and yo girlfriend we ain't no tie you better s-c-i i'm telling you like jennifer hudson i got plastic elastic in the back of the jaguar sure cause that's whats poppin tiger purses bank is filled i'm mad cause this is nothing

hey hey you you i don't like your girlfriend

no way no way i think you need a new one

hey hey you you i coulb be your girlfriend

i could be your girl lil mama be your girlfriend

hey hey you you i know that ya like me

no way no way i know it's not a secret

hey hey you you i want to be your girlfriend

i could be your girl lil mama be your girlfriend

lil mama and avril lavinge

no way no way hey hey!"

Kagome and the others smirked at the newcomers shocked faces.

Kagome stepped up and spoke into the mic.

"everyone having fun?"

the loud cheers made her smile. Sakura caught her eye and pointed to the front row and gave her a look. she blushed but smiled and nodded.

" i'm going to need some help from someone for this song Sakura can you help me find someone?"

Inuyasha knew that look and stood to run but his sister grabbed his arm and pushed him up stage. he swore under his breath. She smiled brightly and handed him a mic. He glared at her and she gave him the puppy eyes. he groaned never able to resit her.

"well you got me up here why not."

Rin took her gutair away and nodded to shessy.  
The lights dimmed and a blue spot light came on them.

"this ones called hate that i love you."

Inuyasha"yeah yeah"

Kagome" as much as i love you as much as i need you and i can't stand you must everything you do make me wanna smile can i not like you for awhile?

Inuyasha: "no"  
but you won't let me you upset me girl and then you kiss my lips all the sudden i forget that i was upset Can't remember what you did

Kagome: but i hate it.  
you know exactly what to do so that i can't stay mad at you for too long thats wrong."

they moved closer together staring into each others eyes never looking away circling around dancing along with the beat.

Inuyasha: but i hate it.  
you know exactly how to touch.

(kagome put a hand on his chest and looked up at him.)

so that i don't wanna fuss..and fight no more said i despise that i adore you

Kagome: and i hate how much i love you boy (inuyasha:yeah)  
i can't stand how much i need you (inuyasha: i need you)  
and i hate how much i love you boy(inuyasha: oh whoa..)

Inuyasha starts to walk away but kagome grabs his hand and pulls him back.

Kagome: but i just can't let you go and i hate that i love you so (inuyasha: ohhhh...)

Inuyasha: you completely know the power that you have the only one makes me laugh

Kagome: said it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that i...love you beyond the reason why and it just ain't right!

Inuyasha: and i hate how much i love you girl i can't stand how much i need you (kagome: yeah)  
and i hate how much i love you girl

Kagome turns to leave but he pulls her into his arms one arm around her waist the other holding the mic. She looks up into his eyes again.

Inuyasha: but i just can't let you go but i hate that i love you so.

Both: one of these days maybe your magic won't affect me and your kiss won't make me weak but no one in this world knows me the way you no me so you'll probably always have a spell on me...

Inuyasha: yeahhhh...ohhh...

Kagome: as much i love you (sango& rin: as much i need you)  
as much i need you(sango&rin: ohh)  
as much i love you(sango&rin:oh)  
as much i need you and i hate that i love you so and i hate how much i love you boy i can't stand how much i need you(inuyasha: can't stand how much i need you)  
and i hate how much i love you boy but i just can't let you go (inuyasha: but i just can't let you go)

their grip on each other gets tighter.

both: and i hate that i love you so

and i hate that i love you so...so.."

the thunderous clapping snapped the two outta the trance they were in and they jumped apart blushing. then shyly joined hands and bowed.

"thank you very much and give it up for my parnter for being such a good sport!"

they clapped and whistled again.He yanked her to him by their joined hands making her blush brightly.

"next time you do this warn me kags."

inuyasha said handing her the mic and heading back to his seat. the lights came back up and sango and rin moved forwards. Sango nodded to sakura who whispered to shessy who glared at rin who smiled sweetly. he growled but nodded none the less.Sakura smiled and ran up stage with aymae. the two girls jumped on stage with their mics.

"bars closed for this songs fellows sorry!"

Ayamae said excitedly. Inuyasha eyed his sister not liking her on stage with all these men eyeing her.And her mate Taro not liking it either. the music started and the lights blasted into color.

Ayamae: ha ha-ha ha-ha ha ha-ha ha ha-ha ha-ha ha-ha ha ha-ha ha

Shessy:(he's still in the back) it's funny how a man only thinks about the BEEP you got a real big hump, but i'm looking at your BEEP you got real big brains, but i'm looking at your BEEP girl, there ain't o pain in me looking at your BEEP

Rin (i know it's one girl singing but i like to mix it up)  
i don't give a BEEP keep looking at my BEEP 'cause it don't mean a thing if your looking at my BEEP i'm do my thing while your playing wit cha

ayamae: ha, ha-ha ha-ha ha-ha

Kagome: every boy's the same since i been in the seventh grade they been trying to get with me trying to (ayamae: ha ha-ha ha ha-ha)  
they always got a plan to be my one and only man want to hold me with their hands want to (ayamae: ha ha-ha ha ha-ha)  
i keep turning them down but, they always come around asking me to go around That's not the way it's going down

All the girls were dancing seductvly making the boys they loved go crazy with each turn twsit and dip.

Ayamae: 'cause they only want only want my ha, ha-ha ha,ha-ha only want what they want but na ah-ah na ah-ah

(as she says this she shakes her hand)

shessy:it's funny how a man only thinks about the BEEP you got a real big hump, but i'm looking at your BEEP you got real big brains, but i'm looking at your BEEP girl, there ain't o pain in me looking at your BEEP

Rin: (winks at him)

i don't give a BEEP keep looking at my BEEP 'cause it don't mean a thing if your looking at my BEEP i'm a do my thing while your playing wit cha BEEP ha, ha-ha,ha-ha,ha-ha

Sango: do you know that no don't mean yes, it means no so just hold up wait a mintue let me put my two cents in it one, just be patient

her eyes lock with mirkou he gives her an innocent look.

Sango: don't be rushing like your anxious and two your just too agressive trying to get your(ahh)

Kagome: do you know that i know?  
and i don't wanna go there.

Sakura: only want only want my ha ha-ha ha ha-ha only want what they want but na ah-ah na ah-ah

Shessy: it's funny how a man only thinks about the BEEP you got a real big hump, but i'm looking at your BEEP you got real big brains, but i'm looking at your BEEP girl, there ain't o pain in me looking at your BEEP

Rin:i don't give a BEEP keep looking at my BEEP 'cause it don't mean a thing if your looking at my BEEP i'm a do my thing while i'm playin wit cha ha,ha-ha ha-ha ha-ha

shessy: boomp-boomp, omp-omp boomp,boomp-boomp boomp-boomp, omp-omp boomp boomp-boomp

boomp-boomp, omp-omp boomp, boomp-boomp boomp-boomp, omp-omp boomp boomp-boomp

She locks eyes with her mate

Sakura: ooh, you've got it bad i can tell you want it bad, but oh well dude, what you got for me is something i something i don't need hey!

Shessy: it's funny how a man only thinks about the BEEP you got a real big hump, but i'm looking at your BEEP you got real big brains, but i'm looking at your BEEP girl, there ain't o pain in me looking at your BEEP

Rin:i don't give a BEEP keep looking at my BEEP 'cause it don't mean a thing if your looking at my BEEP i'm a do my thing while i'm playin wit cha ha,ha-ha ha-ha ha-ha

Shessy: it's funny how a man only thinks about the BEEP you got a real big hump, but i'm looking at your BEEP you got real big brains, but i'm looking at your BEEP girl, there ain't o pain in me looking at your BEEP

Rin:i don't give a BEEP keep looking at my BEEP 'cause it don't mean a thing if your looking at my BEEP i'm a do my thing while i'm playin wit cha ha,ha-ha ha-ha ha-ha

they all stopped in random sexy poses. earning a huge appalus and wolf whistles. Kagome grabbed the mic again.

" thank you everyone you've been great but we're done for the night come back tomorrow if you wanna see more but for now the dance floors open and our amazing dj is gonna be mixing it up for ya'll so have fun!!"

they all bowed then hopped down and went to the bar. Inuyasha mirkou kouga and taro followed them. They all took seats at the bar.

"The usual nii-chan?"

"Hia."

Sakura started making his drink and smiled slightly when he leaned closer to talk to Kagome claiming he couldn't hear her. Taro snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned into hi finishing the drink and handing it to her older brother. She twisted in his arms till she was facing him.

"What can i do for you love?"

He leaned down and kissed her.

"For starters never go on stage ever again."

She pouted while everyone laughed at her.

"Moi you never let me have any fun."

"Gaki he's right i'd don't want my little sister dancing like that in front of a bunch of men wearing that."

All the girls glared at him.

"Whats wrong with our outfits?"

They all demaned at the same time. He looked at all of them and rasied his hands up in a defensive manner. He looked really scared.

"I didn't mean it like that it's just kinda.."

"Kinda what?"

Kagome said getting really close to him. Anger in her eyes. He gluped but not for the reasons Kagome was thinking. Smirking she moved even closer to him. He smirked lightly and put his hands on her hips where her shirt ended. She didn't even notice.

"There too Sexy for Sakura or You to wear. I don't want anyone looking at either of you!"

Still smirking he leaned in slightly and kissed her before releasing her and walking away. She stood frozen in shock before chasing after him. She caught him in the middle of the dance floor. 

"You can't just kiss me and walk away."

"I just did."

She smirked at him. He smirked back not backing down.

"What're you gonna do-"

She grabbed his face and pulled him to her level then she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizu: So how'd you like the first chapter?

Josh: Hey this isn't going to go to an M rating is it?

Mizu: No.. Inuyasha falls out of the closet tied up and anger looking

Josh:eyes widen How the hell did you do that?

Mizu: he was human when i did it. Inuyasha breaks free Gotta go Ja everyone!

Inuyasha/Josh: Get back here!!! they chase after her 


End file.
